Nick
Nick is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #78 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, Nick's skill level isn't great at 300-310 and plays with Rin or Yoshi. In Baseball, and he is the Vice Champion, just behind Sakura and has a team of Miyu, David, Maria, Helen, Steve, Pierre, Takumi, and Shinnosuke. His level is 1240. In Boxing, he is good. His skill is around 750-900. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Nick is very bad at level 86+ (the 6th worst player). His Basketball team players are Megan and Cole. He is okay in Table Tennis with a level of 491+. In Swordplay, he is mediocre, and his level is 446+. He is the third-worst at Cycling, coming 96th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Nick is a Standard Mii. Wii Music In Wii Music, his name is Cory and his favorite color is red instead of green. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 100 edits on "Male Miis" articles, for making 100 edits on "Baseball Pros" articles '''or for making 250 edits on "One-Time Pro" articles'. * His Japanese name is 'Nikku '('ニック'). * '''Nick' appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 18, and 19. * His Wii Music name in Japanese is ''Kōrī ''(コーリー). * He is the best male Mii in Baseball. * Nick is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. * Even though Nick does not have facial hair, it is set to be the same color as his hair instead of the default black color. This might suggest that he was originally planned to have facial hair, but it was removed. * He and Guillermo are the only two Miis with that hair. ** He is also the only Mii to debut from Wii Sports/Wii Sports Resort to have that hair. * In his Wii Music artwork, as the name "Cory", he plays the Electric Guitar. * In his Wii Party artwork, he seems to be playing Match-Up. Gallery NickDACotQR.JPG|Nick's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-7-5.png|Nick's badge. Badge-55-6.png|Nick's badge. Badge-40-2.png|Nick's badge. 59- Nick's Team.jpg|Nick's Baseball Team. Nick Swordplay.jpg|MiiTrey against Nick in Swordplay Duel. Nick artwork .jpeg|Wii Party artwork of Nick. Cory on guitar.jpeg|Nick in Wii Music, as Cory. 2018-02-07 (9).png|Nick in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (32).png|Nick in Boxing. 20180208_203243.jpg|Nick and his teammates Megan and Cole in Basketball. 20180210_072031.jpg|Nick in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG_0135.JPG|Nick about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-28 (42).png|Another photo of Nick and his teammates Megan and Cole in Basketball. dabbingnick.jpg|Nick getting knocked-out in Boxing. 1531868978001713786278.jpg|Nick as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 1531954745077134405262.jpg 1532005265710415403809.jpg|Another photo of Nick as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0563.JPG|Nick sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (16).png|Nick in Cycling 2018-08-27 (31).png|Another photo of Nick in Swordplay Duel. 2018-09-13 (27).png 2018-09-08 (3).png 2018-09-13 (26).png IMG_1458.jpg|Nick in his swimsuit. Nick participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Chris, and Nick participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.jpg Mia, Nick, and Vincenzo participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Maria, Ashley, and Nick participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Luca, Gwen, Takumi, Nick, Rachel, Miyu, Martin, Yoshi, Kathrin, and Miyu featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Nick, Haru, Silke, Pierre, Kathrin, Helen, and Sota featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Haru, Vincenzo, and Nick participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Nick, Holly, and Oscar participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Nick, Hiroshi, and Shouta participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Rin, Gwen, Nick, Abby, and Oscar featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (37).png 2018-11-27 (126).png 2018-11-27 (143).png Nick In Baseball.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ian, Maria, and Nick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Nick, Hiroshi, and Ian participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Nick, Ian, and Maria participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Nick, Luca, and Vincenzo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Ashley, Steve, and Nick participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Nick in Bowling.JPG Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, and Hiromi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-12-28.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(16).jpg Nick wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png 2018-12-28 (16).png IMG_1570.jpg|Rachel with Tatsuaki, Hayley, Steph, Nick, Emma, Pierre, and Victor IMG_1532.jpg|Another photo of nick in his swimsuit Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 2014.jpg Nick in boxing.jpg IMG 2475.jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0137D(220).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0137D(221).jpg IMG_2851.jpg|Nick, Ren, Mia, Maria, Holly, Keiko, Nelly, Hiromi Ashley,_Nick_and_Anna_partcipating_in_Space_Brawl_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2910.jpg|Susana with Pablo, Nick, Jake, Gabriele, Vincenzo, Tyrone, and Shinta Ai, Nick and Ian participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Nick,_Alex,_Haru_and_Jessie_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Emma,_Nick_and_Alex_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Misaki, Abe, Nick and Ai participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Nick, Theo and Marisa participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Chika, Nick, Siobhan and Abe participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Rin, Sota, Nick and Siobhan participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Megan,_Nick_and_Vincenzo_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Rachel, Hiroshi, Siobhan and Nick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Nick as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Nick, Barbara and Anna participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Rainer, Megan, Anna and Nick participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Nick, Stephanie, George and Lucia participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Tommy, Nick, Anna and Maria participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Oscar, Barbara, Ashley and Nick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png HAA 0099.jpg|Nick in Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Nick in rhythm boxing.png Nick in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(287).jpg MiitopiaNickImage.jpg Mohamed with Ahmed Kentaro Nick and Theo.jpeg Cpu.png|Nick is in row 3 column 1 Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Sports Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 10 Category:Top 15 Category:Wii Party Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Mii Category:Miis who love green Category:Green Males Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Yellow Skinned Miis Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with dark blonde hair Category:Miis with the default nose